The New Teacher Snape
by The Brazilian Lady Voldem
Summary: Snape become a Potions Master, and a Griffindor seventh-year student is the unic who doesn't hate him... She's Iris Branden.


The New Master - Snape  
  
Chapter One - Iris Branden  
  
_Come on, Iris! We're late!_exclaimed Judy Halfman.  
  
Iris Branden was a Griffindor seventh-year student, an together her friend Judy, mas terrifically late for her first Potions class of that year. She was tall, blonde and honey-color eyes That was the year's third day of classes, maybe her life's happiest year, because in the last year, the Dark Lord had vanished for a lot of time, and the responsable was the baby Harry Potter. It was affliction's and suffering's end. In that just moment, he was growing up (this wasn't his wish, everybody knows) for Dursley family.  
  
Well, but this neither passed through Iris' head. The unic thought that she cares in that instant was that she was needing to run the fastest she can, because what Iris had heard about the new Potions' Master, Severus Snape, wasn't neither a little comforter. The Hufflepuff's seventh year was realy furious for the new Slytherin's Headmaster attitude.  
  
Finally, Judy and Iris arrived at the classroom. They opened the door and asked for authorization to come in.  
  
Severus Snape was there, in front of the blackboard, stopped. He was a little different from the Snape that we know, younger and washed-hair (I know, it seems too impossible...). In a general description mode, much more good-looking.  
  
_Excuse me, professor._Judy asked again, looking unsurely for him.  
  
Snape gave a glance through the Griffindor's scutcheons on their uniforms. So, he spoke, in a ungodly voice:  
  
_Twenty-five points will be get off from Griffindor. For every one of you.  
  
Iris and Judy exchange their looks, indignant.  
  
_Now, take a seat, or I'll need to get you off more fifty points?  
  
The Slytherin's students were all happy for saw that scene. Without having better idea, Judy and Iris sat down in their places, at classroom's bottom.  
  
_As I was talking before misses..._ he consulted the students list_ ... Halfman and Branden interrupt me, I'm Severus Snape, your new Potions Mester. I'm not waiting that you come to like this matterial substance, but I must teach, and you, must learn. As you are the seventh year, I'll don't wait to have troubles about late students, or students that bring wrong ingredients._added him, looking to a Griffindor boy, Joseph Peaceman, a shy boy, although his seventeen years old. He disheartened on his desk until in which was possible, lieing entirely reddened.  
  
Snape's class made Iris complain off her last professor's quit, Julius Hollander, who was teaching until last year, when the Dark Lord vanished. Well, but it can be worse. Snape could gave to Iris a...  
  
_Detention._annunciated him for Judy and Iris at leaving the classroom._Halfman will clean Mr. Filch's room and you, Branden, will clean mine. Tomorrow, at eight p.m.. Depressed, Judy and Iris turned their back to the master, but they had to heard yet Snape murmur to himself:  
  
_Detention on the first class... They just can be from Griffindor.  
  
_What a boring guy!  
  
_What a horrible class!  
  
_I can't wait for graduate!!  
  
It was the most audible think at Griffindor table, at time of lunch. Judy was the loudest voice that was protesting.  
  
_He's the worse teacher that I never had!!  
  
_But it can't be possible._said Iris._How can he hate every students??  
  
_He don't._said Gui Weasley, who was in the fifth year._ Snape likes the Slytherins.  
  
_He is impossible._said Gui's minor brother, Carlinhos* Weasley, from the second year.  
  
_How can he be so unjust?  
  
_Ah, Carlinhos* _spoke Gui, remembering something._ Wasn't you who was wishing to be part of our Quidditch Team? Iris, when will be the tests to the new snitcher**? Iris was captain and artillerist of Griffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
_Wow, it's true, I need to arrange the trainings!_exclaimed Iris._Oh, Gui, I need to talk with McGonagall, but I'm thinking that it will be on Saturday.  
  
_Yeah, but before think in Quidditch trainings _said Judy, more calm now._ I'm worried for what I will write at the redaction that Quirrell asked us.  
  
_That little stutterer._coment Alexandra Hopkins, Iris' and Judy's schoolmate._ Why do you worry, Judy? His classes are pure foolishness, don't you saw what happened in the past year?  
  
_What are you talking about, Alexandra?_asked Iris.  
  
_I'm talking about Harry Potter, of course._answered Alexandra._I can't believe it, a baby bitting the Dark Lord? I still don't believe. I think he is just a legend.  
  
_He's real._said Iris._ If James and Lilian had realy died, Harry had to survive!  
  
_But so where is this Harry Potter?_questioned Alexandra.  
  
_Dumbledore must know._said Judy._He was Potter's friend, as what they said me.  
  
_Yeah, at least they had fastened that criminous, Sirius Black._said Gui Weasley._He denounced the Potters to the Dark Lord, didn't he?  
  
_You're right._said Iris._Well, at least now the world will turn to normal, even so I don't remember how was the normal world.  
  
_It is just the thing, we were just six years old when the Dark Lord arrogated the power._spoke Judy._Eversince everything has been so dangerous... Nobody knows in who can realy trust.  
  
_I can be, but with or without Harry Potter, all turned to be like before._said Gui._One day I want to see this boy more closer. They spoke so much about him that neither seems a true baby.  
  
_Hey, Gui, come on, look this!_exclaimed the (in that epoch) little Carlinhos*, pointing a owl._ That's Mom's new owl! Errol!  
  
Yes, I know that difficult imagine a young Errol, but I ask you to make an effort. Gui Weasley took the letter, read and opened a large smile:  
  
_Your last brother is born, Carlinhos*!_said him._And it's not a brother, but a sister!  
  
_Wow, at last!_exclaimed Iris, who was Gui's friend and knew all the others Weasley. _A girl! And how will be her name?  
  
_Virginia._answered Gui, proud._But Mom said that everyone at home is calling her Ginny. Now, Ron isn't the youngest child!  
  
_It must be cool to have so much brothers._coment Alexandra._How many are you, after all?  
  
_I am the firstborn._told Gui._ After came Carlinhos*, after Percy, he will come in Hogwarts in a lot of years... After came Fred and George, they're twins, they are four years old, after Ron, who has just one, and now, Ginny.  
  
_It must be difficult for your parents to care of so much children._spoke Judy, vaguenessly.  
  
_Yeah... Our home isn't a mansion, but we never feel alone there._said Carlinhos*._I say, they must have only myself... All would be so much easy...  
  
They laughed.  
  
_Oh, Iris, you didn't finished to tell us._remembered Gui, some minutes after._Snape took off fifty points from Griffindor, and so...?  
  
_He passed a detention, when we were leaving the classroom!_said Judy._Isn't he a tremendous scoundrel?? I bet he never had a girlfriend, much lesser a friend!  
  
_Well, if you want to know _said Alexandra._This Snape isn't all bad. I'm not talking he is handsome, but one day the could be it.  
  
_I doubt!_exclaimed Judy, warmly._I bet how nobody can be his friend!  
  
Iris' eyes acquired a different shine.  
  
_How much you bet?  
  
_Iris, what are you exactly talking about??_said Judy, surprised._Are you thinking in... make some kind of friendship with this Snape?  
  
_Do you know that's a good idea?  
  
_Iris, are you fever??_said Gui.  
  
_I am a legitimate Griffindor._spoke Iris, dreaming._So, I need to be corageous. I'll make this kind of friendship with Snape yes, Judy!  
  
_Why you'll try the impossible?_said Alexandra._This is a foolishness, Iris, you don't need to prove nothing to us...  
  
_Just look at him _said Iris, conducting her eyes to teacher's table._It must to have a cool person there, em somewhere inside him. A friend, a humance kind, everything different of that lunching armour. And I will find this cool guy!!  
  
NOTE - I'm sorry, but in the portuguese versions of the books, the second Weasley is called Carlinhos, and I don't make any idea how it is in the English version, and the same for Gui... I'm brazilian, and it's being so difficult traduce my own fic... Sorry again, for the grammatic errors... 


End file.
